On the Run
by AnimeandBookcrazedgirl
Summary: Usagi comes to the DWMA with intentions of starting over. She meets many great friends in her adventures at the DWMA and even meets a weapon who would soon be her partner. But things are not always as they seem. Especially when Usagi meets a witch she seems to have a connection to. But how does she? Who is the witch and why is she so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiii! Not many people know me but I hope to ONE DAY SURPASS GOD AND ALL OF YOU PEASANTS! (perfect Black Star imitation of course~ x3)**

**Since I want to go ahead and start the story I will go ahead and do the disclaimer! I in no way own Soul Eater and only own my own characters and ideas. I don't even really own a couple of these OC's, me and a friend are sharing a couple of them so I don't even really have ownership of a couple of those characters XD**

**Now that THAT is over with Read...**  
><strong>-<strong>  
>The train was cutting a path straight through the sand dunes. The sand practically glimmered golden in the light of the old crazy sun in the sky. With the sun's big open mouthed grin it looked as if the sun was laughing. Most people wouldn't doubt that it was. The train blaze quite a path through the sand dunes; so fast that even she wouldn't doubt that it'd get to its destination without time lost.<p>

What was its destination? Ah yes, the DWMA. The DWMA was a school for meisters and weapons that would learn the skills necessary to partner up and kill kishin and witches. Anyone really that the grim reaper had on his list. If their soul was corrupt they were to be put down.

As sad as that sounded even she knew it was needed to keep the world a safe place. And to keep kishin and witches from getting the upper hand. You see... At this point in time Asura had been defeated once again by a special group of meisters and weapons. One of which was Maka who found that she could turn into a weapon.

Usagi was to be a meister... But that wasn't the whole of the story.

Her face was pressed up tightly against the window and she stared out at the sand dunes with excitement. There wasn't much to see but she wasn't really staring at the sand dunes. Instead she was day dreaming about what she'd be doing when she arrived in death city. At the rate this train was going she'd get there in no time! Trying to press her face more firmly against the window she curled her feet up under her and pressed her face harder against the window. Usagi thought for sure she must look silly but no one was around to reprimand her!

In fact she was the only person aboard. Were there no meister and weapon partners coming back from a mission?

She pulled back from the window and looked around the train with a pout. There was no one to play with! With a sigh she turned back to the window and went to press her face against the window again. Only, as she did so the train came skidding and bucking to a stop and the stop was so quick and unexpected that she'd been completely flung from her seat.

"Ah!" She'd landed on the floor, her dress skirts fluttering down around her. Sitting there for a moment with obvious shock written on her face she huffed a strand of her soft, fluffy, light pink hair out of her eyes. Well she should have expected that. The train had been going so fast so of course the stop would be even faster...

Wait. They'd stopped. Did that mean they were in Death City?!

She jumped up and shot to the window again. They were in Death City! Usagi had made it to Death City without suffering any casualties. _Of course I did! After all..._ She grinned as she reached over to her bag. Immediately though rabbit ears appeared on the top of her head and a rabbit's tail on the back of her dress. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she willed her rabbit parts away and finished the thought, _I'm a witch._

Usagi would have to take her bag with her to the DWMA she figured. She hadn't even a house or an apartment in her name after all! Though she hoped Death wouldn't make her live in a dorm. It'd be much harder to hide her true nature if she was rooming with someone. A part of her mind whispered, _And it won't be hard to hide your true nature from a school of meisters and weapons?_ Okay point taken. But this was the only way that she'd stay safe.

A surprisingly loud voice caught her attention and she paused just before ascending the stairs, peeking over the top to see a blue, spiky haired boy yelling from the entrance way of the DWMA. There were other people there watching him and most had amused expressions on their faces while others just looked annoyed. There was a woman next to him who looked as though she were trying not to sweat drop.

Usagi really only just now tuned into the words of the spiky haired boy. His voice was so loud that it'd carried to her ears long before she'd even seen him,"Hahaha! I am the great and almighty Black*Star! The awesomest meister in this school AND the one who will one day surpass God!" As he spoke his hand gestures started getting more and more frantic and his voice grew surprisingly louder (If that were possible).

"U-Um... Black*Star?" The woman with her sleek dark hair pulled up into a pony tail questioned him with a look that suggested she had no idea how to put up with him. Although Usagi sensed that this calm, serene looking woman had put up with this many times before.  
><em>So they're probably partners then,<em> She thought to herself, making well sure to keep that locked away in her mind as a mental note.

"Hmm?" Black*Star looked up and his mouth dropped open.

"There's... No one here."

The woman was right. People had been obviously bored or annoyed with this boy (Black*Star?) and had left. She couldn't help but think the expression on his face was priceless! It was like his ego had deflated!

"H-Hmph! Obviously they were scared off by my awesomeness!" He crossed his arms and grinned across at the black haired woman, who just looked as though she were trying not to face palm."Now let's go Tsubaki! We're going to be late again!" As he turned and crossed his arms behind his head Usagi could just hear the woman's voice drifting out.

"You're always the one making us late!" Black*Star's laughter and statement afterwards, being as loud as usual, followed them through the now quiet hall ways.

Where was Lord Death's office? The school was bigger than it seemed and much bigger than it'd looked outside! Not to mention that there was no one hanging out in the hall ways any longer, not even that loud kid. In this school she wouldn't have been surprised if she'd get lost, she was already certain that she'd gotten lost.

Usagi was turning a corner at the end of one of the many hall ways when she abruptly ran into someone. With a yelp she fell to the ground."Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" The voice was light, kinda girlish and usually cheerful maybe but now it was apologetic. When she opened her eyes she noticed a hand being offered to her. Following the arm up to her body with her eyes she looked at the girl that was now apologizing.

Something about this girl was familiar, she had to admit that. The girl had ashy blonde hair that she wore in pig tails. Her eyes were rounded and the most beautiful kind of green, _emerald green,_ she thought to herself with sudden clarity. The girl wore what looked like a school girl's out fit: long sleeved white t-shirt, a yellow vest over it, and a red and black plaid skirt. Despite how much she tried to place the girl she had no idea where she'd seen her before.

"Umm... You are okay right? Come on, I'll help you up!" The girl smiled a kind smile as Usagi took the hand offered to her and allowed the girl to help her up. _She feels so familiar! Even the feel of her soul..._

Her own gasp cut her off guard and her eyes widened, she could practically feel the pupils in her eyes dilating. Suddenly her senses were overcome with something like sensory over load. The world around her dimmed until she could only see the girl in front of her and a sentence kept repeating in her head over and over again: _There's no way this wound could possibly heal!_ Usagi could swear she smelled the metallic scent of blood.

With a great effort on her part she pulled her hand free from the girl's grip, which was harder than it looked. Not because the girl had a strong grip (which she did) but because she was suddenly dizzy in light of that small flash back. Or was it a flash back? Uncertainly Usagi raised her hand up and stared at it. Just from touching the girl had sent a strong, vivid memory rising in her mind but Usagi for the life of her had no idea what to make of it.

"Are you okay?" The voice arose dimly in her consciousness. She wondered vaguely if the girl had been asking her that for the last few minutes. When she looked at the girl she saw that the girl's brows were puckered in worry and her eyes were puzzled. Just how long had she been thrown into that flash back? A few seconds? Several minutes?

One question bothered her more than those though. And it was: _Had she seen or felt any of that just now?_

Forcing a smile she met the girl's eyes fearlessly despite the erratic beating of her heart,"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Letting out a nervous giggle she pretended as though the last few minutes had never happened,"I must be acting so weird!" She put a hand to the back of her head and rubbed at that spot sheepishly. Usagi jolted as a sudden thought struck her and in embarrassment she laughed once again. This time she stuck her hand out for the girl to shake,"My name's Usagi! What's your name?"

"Maka. Maka Albarn." The girl smiled and stuck her hand out, gripping Usagi's hand with a surprisingly strong grip and shook it. A strong grip with callused hands. A fact that meant she'd gripped a weapon many times before which would mean she'd have to be a meister and that she possibly had a partner weapon.

Maybe Maka could help her? Her smile widened and she plunged on,"Its nice to meet you Maka! But umm..." She shuffled from foot to foot, suddenly nervous. This had to be a meister! What if Maka could sense her witches soul? Granted every other witch she'd met had attacked her on site because she'd FELT like a meister to them. They'd have attacked her anyway if they knew she was a witch because of what 'weak' prey she was. "Do you know the way to Lord Death's office? I'm new to the DWMA and I couldn't figure out where his office was!"

"Oh is that the case?" For a second Maka's eyes glittered in something like suspicion and she gulped. Maka couldn't know what she was already could she?! The suspicion had only lasted for a moment however before she gestured for Usagi to follow her,"I'll take you to him!" She winked and finished,"I was going to go see him myself!"

For a second, something like a connection flickered to life between them. Something beyond mere friendship though she felt for sure she would be good friends with this peculiar girl. Something told her it had to do with that flash back she'd had. Maka was still looking at her, hand held out as though waiting for her to grab it. Letting a small smile come to life on her lips she grabbed Maka's hand.

"You know... I feel like we'll be good friends!" She barely heard Maka replying in agreement. A spark lit in her chest for the first time ever since she'd left the witch world. Here she was going to become a meister and achieve her new beginning. Here was a place where she could finally achieve her dream and hide from the witches at the same time, even though she'd undoubtedly have to kill a few of them.

Ah well! She'd worry about that part when she got to it! With a little laugh under her breath she followed Maka to Lord Death's office.  
><strong>-<br>And Review!**

**So how did I do with the chapter of my first Soul Eater fanfic? Do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me so with a review!**

**I will greatly reward with cakes if you do~ :3**

**So Read, Review, and Read more when I come out with another chapter XD**

**Bye for now lovelies~!**


	2. First Look at Death

We'd scarcely set off when we turned a corner and there in front of us was a set of giant double doors with a skull's face (or more accurately Lord Death's face) as a set of door handles. But it wasn't the doors that drew her attention.

It was the person standing in front of them. A girl really. She was staring at the doors uncertainly, face scrunching up thoughtfully. Whatever she was thinking about wasn't made readily apparent. As Usagi watched her she noticed the girl brush a strand of her maroon colored away from her face, though the rest of her hair was in a pony tail. As they drew closer the girl's head rose and her eyes pierced them. Usagi curiously noticed that her eyes had that mischievous cat like curl and glimmered like honey.

It was when she noticed Maka that she visibly relaxed. She jerked a thumb towards the doors and asked,"Are you here to see Lord Death too?" Before Maka could answer though the girl swiveled to face Usagi,"And who're you?" There wasn't any wariness in her voice, just mild curiosity.

"Ah... My name's Usagi! What's yours?!" As she told the girl her name she swept a hand up to indicate herself. As she did so her hand brushed a bunny doll pinned to the front of her dress. This was a bunny bomb. It was something given to her by her dearly departed mother. The bunny bomb is hollow on the inside so she could compress her magic inside. All she had to do was throw it and yell an incantation and then **KABOOM!** Better yet the bunny bomb comes back to her after she uses it!

"Tamashi." The girl's lips quirked up as though in slight amusement though she knew that beneath the girl's calm exterior she was obseerving Usagi. Was she trying to make sure the pinkish rabbit witch wasn't a threat. The very slight suspicion Tamashi had in her eyes cleared and she nodded to Usagi, as though in approval of her.

Before they could say any more Maka stepped forward and took one of the skull door handles in her hand. Flipping one of her pigtails over a shoulder Usagi caught the glimmering emerald eye staring back at them,"We shouldn't keep Lord Death waiting!"

Usagi nodded and though she paid no attention to Tamashi she could feel the girl's eyes appraising her, maybe even studying her. Was the girl wary towards her? She hadn't thought so. Tamashi continued on ahead of her as though she'd been eager to prove that she wasn't the nervous one though Usagi had the odd feeling that Tamashi was very much nervous. Maybe it was because of the simple fact that they were about to have a conversation with Lord Death himself. A shinigami that every witch should have the common sense to fear.

"You coming?" She focused in on the person that'd called out to her; Tamashi of course. Maka had gone on ahead but Tamashi had seemingly noticed that Usagi hadn't been following them. There was a glint of amusement in the girl's eyes that hadn't seemed to be for the rabbit witch's benefit.

A small excited smile curled her lips up as she called back,"Yeah I'm coming! Wouldn't miss this for the world!" She ran up to Tamashi in order to catch up to her. The girl let out a chuckle and turned to the front where Maka waited outside of another pair of doors.

"You guys ready?" She turned to Usagi, looking concerned. She might have misinterpreted her excitement for nervousness,"Don't worry Usagi! He's actually a really nice Shinigami!"

Usagi covered her snicker behind her hand when she saw Tamashi's expression which seemed to say,'Speak for yourself.' She studied the girl. Tamashi had seemed self assured but maybe that look was to hide some hidden fear or her nerves? More than self assure she looked... Bored. She got the feeling that Tamashi was the type that didn't let many people see what she was really feeling.

"Uh... I'm ready!" Usagi grinned good naturedly and fluffed down the front of her pink, girly dress as though dusting off dust; real or imaginary. Her acute sense of hearing picked up that Make was pulling open the doors. The light on the other side of the doors was somewhat brighter than when they were out. Usagi waited for her eyes to adjust to the bright light before following Maka and Tamashi on in.

There was a shadowy figure facing a mirror, she thought that his back was facing them. As they drew closer though the strange figure whirled around and faced them. The figure's hand shot up and he seemed to wave,"Hello! Hi! Howdy there young meisters and weapons!" Everything about him was like something from a cartoon. His hand was so big and white, his voice was something that a cartoon hero would have.

She hoped that her jaw hadn't dropped open like she thought it had. When she cast a side long glance at Tamashi she noticed that the girl's jaw had dropped open as well. This hadn't been anything like she'd imagined a Shinigami to be like! Maka, at least, hadn't been the least bit disturbed. She even smiled and gave a small little wave,"Hi Mr. Shinigami-san!"

"Hello Maka-chan! Would you like some tea?" Mr. Shinigami held a tea cup aloft as though gesturing at it. Although Usagi wondered how he was able to do that with crushing it with his massive hand!

Maka rubbed the back of her headm practically sweat dropping,"Er... No sir. I'm here on an important matter today! But first..." She swept a hand to the side, including Tamashi and Usagi in her gestures,"These two! They're new students."

Mr. Shinigami looked at the both of them, Usagi and Tamashi. Somehow Usagi could feel the strange Shinigami looking at her very soul and that terrified her. Because what if he could sense that she was a witch? He wouldn't hesitated to have her killed. But then again, on her way to Death City she'd been attacked by witches because apparently her soul had felt too much like a meister's. Usagi's father was a meister and he'd been killed shortly after she was born by a witch. Her mother though was a witch. As a witch Usagi's mother was already different since she hadn't been taken over by madness like the other witches had been.

She figured it'd be easy to blend in with the other meisters since her own soul felt like a meister's.

"Ah yes! Tamashi and Usagi! Right?" He knew their names? She looked at Tamashi and saw that the girl didn't hold the same surprise as she did. Maybe Tamashi already knew lord Death. But she didn't, he shouldn't have known her name at all. Had he gleaned that information from her very soul?

"Yes!" Their voices had been in sync just then. As though she were realizing that fact Tamashi turned and shot her a grin. A moment later Usagi was grining back at her. It seemed as though they were old friends.

"Well since you've both come at the same time that saves me the trouble of explaining things twice!" His rediculously cartoony voice refused to change as his huge white hand spazed about. When they were still silent, maybe he'd realized that they'd had little to say about that, Lord Death continued on with his 'explanation',"You see... Girls. Actually." He turned to Usagi and subconsciously her spine straighted,"Perhaps you should look at her soul."


End file.
